Leo's Diary
by TheAngel'sSlave
Summary: Leonardo harbors a bitter desire for freedom, but shames himself relentlessly if he even considers putting it before his responsibility. Leonardo & OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So guys, this is 'Leo's Diary' Hope you enjoy!  
****_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. However Rose and Alice are mine._**

Hi, My name is Leonardo.  
I have decided to write a diary, or well a journal. Master Splinter says it will help me. A few weird things have happened these past couple of weeks. First of all my brothers and I were searching for items that could help us upgrade the lair, Donny was hoping he would find some miracle invention that had been lost and fallen into the sewers. We ventured a lot further than we usually would and found nothing but some sticks and a child's toy. We were about to go back home, when we heard a loud roar and then silence.

"What was that!?" Donatello said.

"Oooohh! the monsters are coming!" Michelangelo replied eerily, Raphael smacked the back of his head. My brothers and I decided to go check it out, we were halfway there when we heard the roar again, we all stopped staring into the darkness, when suddenly, it wasn't so dark anymore. There was a tiny beam of light and another roar, the light started flicking around wildly getting closer towards us when it suddenly veered off. We all stood frozen, weapons ready as we heard a loud scraping noise, like something heavy was dragging itself along the sewer pipe. The scraping came to a stop and the creature roared again, but this time we heard screams, it sounded like human girls.

"What are we waiting for!?" Raph shouted as he charged towards the noises.

"Raph! Wait!" I yelled as I followed him and the rest of my brothers. I followed them into a pipe off to the side of the main one we were in, where they were attacking a giant mutant crocodile. I rushed in to help them, I couldn't leave them to fend for themselves. Donatello jumped on the head of the beast and it roared and collapsed.

"How did you do that Donny?" I asked curiously.

"Just your basic pressure points," Donatello replied.

"Hey, look at that," Raphael said, pointing to two human girls standing against the wall holding each other.

"That must have been where the screaming came from," Donny replied. I looked carefully at the first girl, she had blood on her forehead and was shaken up, but other than that seemed fine, my eyes stopped on the second girl. She had a rip in the front of her dress and her stockings had a large rip on one side (April called them 'ladders') Her long brown hair flowed down her back, her fringe was hanging messily in her chocolate-brown eyes. Her face was pale from fear and tears streamed down her cheeks but she looked so enchanting.

We put our weapons away, held up our hands and walked towards them slowly.

"We're not going to hurt you!" Donatello quickly said.

"How did you get here?" I asked, without delay.

"Leo, now's not the time to ask questions," Donny replied. I felt ashamed, these girls had clearly been through a lot.

"You're right, I'm sorry. My name is Leonardo, and these are my brothers, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael," I replied with a smile, as I introduced each brother. As I introduced him, Raphael walked towards the first girl, walking up and wiping the blood off her face gently.

"M-my name is A-Alice, a-and this is m-my cousin Rose," the girl, Alice, stuttered nervously, I smiled at her bravery.

"Come with us, we'll get you both cleaned up," I said kindly as I stepped forward, she leant back against the wall in fear. Michelangelo stepped forward slowly,

"It's okay, we wont hurt you," he said. Her eyes flicked to him and froze before she slowly nodded and stepped forward, only to fall over. I rushed forward to grab her but Mikey was already there, I stepped back, embarrassed.

"Alice!" the other girl shouted.

"I'm fine!" Alice replied quickly.

"We should move before this crocodile wakes," Donatello said as he looked towards the snoring beast.

"Why is it so big?" Alice asked, frowning.

"It's a long story, we can fill you in once you're safe," I replied, desperate to get them to safety.

"Can you walk?" Michelangelo asked Alice softly as he helped her stand up.

"Yeah Mikey, she can totally walk, that's why she fell over," Raphael said sarcastically as him and the other girl walked closer to them. Michelangelo glared at him and scooped her up.

"Well, har har! Raphael made a funny," he replied just as sarcastically.

"Come on guys, we need to get them back to Master Splinter," I said with a frown.

As we walked towards the sewer slider Donny, Mikey and I asked Alice questions about her life. Rose and Raph walked ahead of us. I was shocked to find out that both their parents had been killed in a car accident, and that their aunt had abandoned them. I didn't understand how someone could just leave their family? How they could just give up on people they are supposed to take care of. When we walked up to the sewer slider the other girl, Rose, pulled Alice aside and they spoke intently, giggling about something. When they returned Mikey helped Alice up and Raph helped Rose.

"Hold on tight," I said with a grin from behind the wheel as we shot off towards home.

As they got out of the sewer slider they stumbled around giggling. It reminded me of the time Raph got Mikey drunk. Alice was very impressed by our home, her face lit up at the sight of it.

"I feel so rude to ask again, but what are all your names? I have a terrible memory," Rose said, blushing with embarrassment. Raphael laughed,

"Nah how could we expect you to remember all of our names when you've just been attacked by an overly sized crocodile?"

"I remember!" Alice said proudly.

"Alice! Sh!" Rose replied, sarcastically. Alice cheekily stuck her tongue out at her, so Rose did it back.

"If I didn't know any better I would've thought you two were sisters the way you carry on," chuckled Raphael.

"I second that opinion bro!" Michelangelo said just as sarcastically as Raphael, Alice blushed and Mikey grinned, I could tell he liked her.

"To answer your question Rose, I'm Leonardo the one in blue, the one in the purple is Donatello, the one in the orange is Michelangelo and the one in red is-" I started,

"Raphael," Rose said proudly, as she cut me off. Raphael went as red as his bandana.

"Ooo Raph's blushing!" I teased as I grabbed Raphael in a head lock and started to knuckle his head.

"Am not!" Raphael replied as he forcefully pulled himself out of the head lock, twisting my arm behind my back, I smirked

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Donatello and Michelangelo starting chanting as they joined in on the fight. Alice and Rose stepped back worried and a little shocked. My brothers and I were just getting started when Master Splinter stopped us.

"That is enough, young turtles," he said. We instantly put away our weapons and stood up straight, facing the direction of the voice.

"Master Splinter, we're terribly sorry, we got a little carried away," Donatello apologised.

"Who are these young girls might I ask?" Master Splinter asked, as he ignored the apology and focused on Alice and Rose.

"Uh, we saved them from the giant sewer croc! Donny got a sample," Michelangelo replied proudly.

"Very well, but what are they doing in your secret hide away den may I ask?" he asked sternly as he stepped out from the shadows. Our heads all turned to Alice and Rose quickly, wondering what they thought. They stood there calmly.

"You.. You're not scared?" Donatello asked cautiously, Alice looked at him, her face expressionless.

"Nope? Why would I be?" she replied cooly.

"Most people usually faint," Michelangelo said in awe. She laughed faintly.

"Well, I have seen a giant crocodile, and four human sized turtles that talk and fight, so this is either a really weird and slightly cute dream or there really is a large rat standing in front of me, which is totally fine, I mean, no point in freaking out. If you worry, you die. If you don't worry, you still die. So why worry?" she babbled, my eyes widened. Michelangelo looked back to Master Splinter.

"They were lost sensei, and they go to a boarding school, their names are Rose and Alice and their parents died and-" Michelangelo said eagerly as he quickly tried to explain why they were here. Master Splinter cut him off.

"Be calm Michelangelo, I am not mad," he replied.

"You're.. you're not?" Michelangelo asked, stunned.

"No, these girls were in trouble, you helped them, that is the true hero spirit I have been trying to get you to illustrate. Tipping the pizza man does not count," Master Splinter replied sternly.

"Awh man! I tipped him double today!" Michelangelo said disappointedly.

Master Splinter looked up past Alice and Rose, staring into space. Something was wrong.

"What is it master?" I asked concerned. Raphael protectively stepped out in front of Rose. And then, they attacked.

"Alice, look out!" Michelangelo screamed as he dived in front of her, catching an arrow that had been shot from the lairs entrance.

"Shredder.." Master Splinter calmly said as a large group of ninja flew into the air deflecting two arrows at once, Master Splinter caught two arrows and defended off two ninjas with his cane, whilst Donatello and I took out other ninjas. Raphael deflected the punches the ninjas threw, knocking them to the ground. He looked up at Rose and shouted,

"RUN ROSE!". Rose? Alice! They were still here! I had to get them out of danger!

I grabbed Alice and Rose and lead them to a cave-like dent in the lair.

"Wait here!" I said looking directly into Alice's eyes and smiled at her, reassuring her everything would be fine. I ran off to help my brothers, not long after I heard Rose screaming. I looked over and saw one of the foot had grabbed Alice, Rose was swinging at another member of the foot, trying to get to Alice.

"Mike! Raph!" I shouted, they looked over and instantly went to help. I helped Donatello and Master Splinter chase off the rest of the ninja, we chased them all the way to the main entrance we use, and saw the pizza man looking for the street address. Donny paid through the grate and grabbed the pizza and we walked back to the lair, where Raph was yelling furiously at Mike.

"Pizzas here," Donny said with a smile.

"Hey where'd you girls go? You missed all the action!" I asked with an accomplished grin on my face.

"Shut up, Leo" snapped Raphael.

"Dude chill!" Donatello replied calmly.

"No Rose could've been hurt! I mean, they, could've gotten hurt" Raphael stuttered.

Michelangelo, who had finished wrapping Alice's ankle, wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, she blushed and smiled.

"I have to.. uhm. Sort something," I said faintly as I walked away. About one hundred meters away from the lair I sat on the floor. I liked Alice, a lot. In the short amount of time I knew her I had fallen hard, she was strong-willed, brave and would do anything to protect Rose. She reminded me so much of.. well me. However, I knew how much Michelangelo liked her, how much he made her laugh. My brothers happiness comes before my own, that was my main rule. Pulling myself together I walked back into the lair, where everyone was sitting. Master Splinter was about to tell the story of our origin. During the story, Alice and Rose cried but by the end of it they were thrilled. Rose asked who the eldest was and we all laughed as Raph told her. Alice then asked if any of us had had any girlfriends, I looked towards Raphael. He had dated a girl called Mona Lisa, she was a human who had been mutated into a lizard, Raph had fallen in love with her, but she disappeared, Raph just wasn't the same. However, I knew the way he looked at Rose, it was like he had never seen anything like it. He adored her.

"Look Rose, to make it short, yes, I loved her, but she left three years ago, I thought we had something special, and I thought she felt the same, but she didn't. She disappeared. And for a long time, I thought I would never feel that way again, but then.." he stopped and looked to the floor again. Rose took his hand.

"But then, what?" she whispered. He looked back at her, and was lost in her eyes.

"I met you.." he whispered back, blushing as he looked to the floor again. "A-and I know this is so sudden! Like I only just met ya, but it's like, there's something about ya that just.. you get what I mean?"  
She smiled, pulled him close to her and kissed him softly.  
"Awh, would ya look at that," Mikey teased, earning a cushion to the face from Raph.  
"I'm sure you girls are very tired, you've been through a lot. Michelangelo, Raphael, please give them your rooms and you can share with Donatello and Leonardo," Master Splinter ordered, both my brothers stood up obediently.

"No!" Alice said, we all looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" Raphael asked.

"We're not going to take your beds," Rose said strongly.

"We'll be fine on the couch. Trust us," Alice said in agreement, we laughed.

"Don't be silly," Michelangelo said.

"We're not joking Mikey, we're staying on the couch and that's final!" Alice said firmly as her and Rose stubbornly sat down on the lounge. The room was silent, we were all speechless.

"Well, alright then," Donatello said.

"NO!" Michelangelo, Raphael and myself shouted.

"We're not having them sleep on the lounge! They're our guests, we should make them as comfortable as possible," I said quickly, trying to get Master Splinter to understand, there was no way I was letting them sleep on the lounge.

"We're comfortable here," Rose said. I sighed.

"I'll get the pillows," Michelangelo said with a sigh.

"Blankets," Raphael grunted.

"I'm going to bed," I said disappointedly, I had been overcome with a wave of emotions and it was exhausting.

"Leonardo," Master Splinter uttered. I ignored him and walked to my room, not wanting to talk about it. As I lay on my bed I closed my eyes and tried to forget the girl that was running through my mind.

**A/N: So.. thoughts?! Continue, or not? 3  
I know there were/probably still are, many errors and i'm trying to fix them up as much as possible, so please bear with me3 :) **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning we were all sitting there eating when Alice asked if we had any clothes. I jumped up and called April, asking her to bring over clothes. When April came over she recognised the girls. She had done a news story on them and their disappearance. The girls were grateful to have the clothes and they went to try some on. I don't know much about clothes, but Alice seemed excited about a dress with little cherry's on it. She ran into my room to try it on, and when she came out she looked stunning. She twirled around gracefully and I stared in awe. I had never seen anything as beautiful as her. After that, Raph took Rose out somewhere and Mikey asked Alice to play a video game. Surprisingly, she beat him, which just made him like her even more. Just as Rose and Raph returned, Master Splinter announced that we had another guest. He stepped aside and Mona Lisa, Raph's ex girlfriend walked through the door. I looked over at Raph and saw all the emotions come flooding back, love, loss, pain, fear, anger. Mona ran up and hugged him, Rose and Alice walked out the door. Raphael called out to Rose as the rest of us followed, stopping just outside the lair., Alice stopped just behind her. "Mona Lisa, this is Rose, my girlfriend," he said shyly as he grabbed Rose's hand and bought her forward, Mona Lisa looked shocked.

"I..oh.. but.. she's..?" she stuttered.

"She's what?" Raphael asked roughly.

"She's human.. I just.. well I guess I thought you wouldn't have found anyone else who would.. who would replace me," she said, Alice bit her lip and walked closer to the group.

"You thought wrong, come on Rose," Raph said harshly as he turned around.

"Raph, wait," Rose said as he tried to drag her out, but he wouldn't listen to her. As they walked up to the door, Raphael threw Rose to the ground, jumping on top of her. Mikey pulled Alice to the side, the rest of us dove out of the way as an arrow shot towards Master Splinter. He caught it easily and read a note attached to it in silence.

"What is it sensei?" I asked softly.

"The shredder... he wants to meet with us," he replied, everyone gasped.

"We can't let him know about Rose and Alice, he'll just use them against us," Raph said frantically.

"I know that Raphael. We must meet with him, tonight, and leave them here," Master Splinter announced.

"No! You can't leave us here! I'm not letting you leave by yourself, you could get hurt!" Alice blurted out as she started to cry.

"I'm not staying here either!" Rose said frantically. Raphael pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, she started crying. Alice looked towards Mikey, desperately pleading with him, he walked over and held her hand. I looked away, the sight of her crying was bad enough.

"Listen to me Alice, we're going to be fine, I promise you," he said softly. I had never seen Mikey so serious, there was something about Alice, that made him more mature, like all he had to do was make her happy.

"Any sign of trouble and we'll be out of there," I assured her with a faint smile.

"We must go, now," Master Splinter announced. Alice looked desperately at Mikey and kissed his cheek softly - I grimaced. She then looked over to where Rose and Raph were passionately making out. When they were done, Raphael turned to Mona Lisa, who had been trying not to look at Raph and Rose, I knew the feeling.

"Watch them. Don't let anything happen to them, we'll be back soon," he ordered. She looked up at him and scoffed.

"Fine."

He kissed Rose again and we were on our way.

The five of us carefully walked into the courtyard where we were supposed to meet the Shredder. As we stood there, weapons ready members of the foot surrounded us. I grinned and we started taking down as many as we could. We had knocked out all the ninja surrounding us when Hun and Dr Stockman arrived.

"Beating you should be a breeze," Raphael said with a grin.

"Hmm, too bad you puny freaks are too busy here to babysit your precious pets," Hun said cruelly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Hun you oaf! The shredder said specifically not to tell them about the human girls!" Dr Stockman replied. The girls?

"ROSE!" Raphael screamed as he tackled Dr Stockman to the ground.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM!?" he roared in his face. Hun tried to rip him off but Donatello, Michelangelo and I pinned him down.

"It's no use my sons, we must hurry before it is too late," Master Splinter said. With that, we all left, running as fast as we could to the lair.

When we got back we knew we were too late. Furniture was scattered all over the floor and Mona Lisa was tied to a chair, her head hanging in shame. Raph ran over to her, ripping the cloth off her mouth.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" he screamed.

"HOW WOULD I KNOW! ONE MINUTE I WAS SITTING HERE AND THE NEXT THERE WERE MEN IN JUMPSUITS TAKING THEM AWAY!" she yelled back at him. Raph was so angry that he punched a nearby wall, causing a large whole to appear. None of us said anything. We were all in a state of shock.


End file.
